


forget me not

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atsumu wakes up one morning, and forgets where he is and who he wakes up next to. Kiyoomi is there to pick up the pieces and remind him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!! this fic was kinda inspired by my sakuatsu brainrot and i was also researching on transient epileptic amnesia so,, this happened.
> 
> i'm sorry for making them suffer like this.

Sakusa Kiyoomi knows that Miya Atsumu is a bastard. He's a brat. Always loud, obnoxious, prideful and so, _so_ smug. He annoys Kiyoomi to no end — every fiber of his body seemingly crafted by the hands of God himself with the sole purpose of getting on Kiyoomi's every nerve, just to rile him up, to get under his skin and infuriate him in every way humanly possible.

After all, Atsumu's personal life goal — aside from volleyball, of course — was getting a reaction from the usually stoic male.

 _'It's annoying,'_ Kiyoomi thinks. _'He's so frustrating.'_

But just as Atsumu is so, _so_ annoying, Atsumu is also so, _so_ in love with Kiyoomi — and _fuck_ , Kiyoomi loves him just as passionately, just as fiercely. Atsumu was a brat, but Kiyoomi also knows that Atsumu was, in actuality, delicate and fragile on the inside; his teasing jabs, no matter how insistent and downright teeth-grating, never contained any heat to them.

He knows, from the way Atsumu plans indoor stay-home dates because he knows and _understands_ how Kiyoomi absolutely resents leaving the comfort of their shared home and would much rather avoid any remotely crowded place, always reassuring Kiyoomi that he had no qualms about staying home with Kiyoomi with a soft smile and a certain fondness in his eyes that he only has when he's looking at Kiyoomi — _his Kiyoomi_ — and Kiyoomi always returns that look, flustered even after all these years of being together.

Buried under all his layers of pride and beneath his teasing nature, Atsumu is someone who has accepted everything about Kiyoomi. 

For this, Kiyoomi is grateful; from the way Atsumu knows Kiyoomi inside and out, understands him so much that he practically knows every single one of his insecurities, his weaknesses, and makes it a point to always tread carefully with his jabs when it comes to Kiyoomi, because he would never, ever hurt Kiyoomi, no matter how heated their conversations become, to the way they always find a way to crawl back to each other after every argument and slowly piece themselves back together — regardless of how petty or serious — because they knew better than anyone else how badly they had grown so used to each other that they could never bear to stay apart for too long.

_'God, I love him.'_

Kiyoomi is so in love with Atsumu, it's _sickening_ , and he can never help the tender look on his face whenever he looks back on all the memories that he's built up with Atsumu over the years, and he solemnly swears to cherish each and every one of those memories, because every moment spent with Atsumu meant the world to him.

So, when Atsumu wakes up one morning, demanding Kiyoomi for his full name and what the _hell_ he was doing in his — _their_ — bed and seems to just _forget_ where he is and who he just woke up next to, Kiyoomi almost snorts as the corners of his lips pull into a tight grimace.

"That's probably the lamest joke you've ever— No, the lamest joke you could _ever_ come up with, 'Tsumu," Kiyoomi brings a hand to cup Atsumu's cheek and greet him good morning, only for Atsumu to flinch, eyes lit ablaze as he was the germaphobe in this relationship.

"Don't touch me. Who the _fuck_ even are you, dude?" Atsumu practically snarls, and Kiyoomi is torn between slapping the shit out of Atsumu, and responding as crudely as possible. Maybe something along the lines of _'you had no problem remembering my name when you were screaming it a few nights ago'._

Kiyoomi settles for a simple roll of his eyes instead. _"Dude?_ Seriously? What, are you going to call me _bro_ next?" He moves to get out of the bed. "Get your ass out of bed, you silly goose. I'm not serving you breakfast in bed again."

Atsumu squints his eyes at Kiyoomi, and the way Atsumu's scrutinizing him has him quirking an eyebrow. "What's up with you, 'Tsumu?"

Kiyoomi hears a faint scratching noise and looks down to see Atsumu scratching at his own arm, nails digging into his skin harshly and leaving red lines and it strikes Kiyoomi — he's seen this before, the way Atsumu starts to itch whenever his body stress goes into overdrive and _shit, Atsumu is having a panic attack._

Kiyoomi moves without thinking, worry and concern overpowering the sheer shock and confusion. He rushes forward, yet he is gentle in prying Atsumu's hand from his arm and enveloping Atsumu with his body, afraid of scaring him away or stressing him out even further. Thankfully, Atsumu doesn't resist, falling into his arms but his body was still stiff, muscles clenched and tense as he lets Kiyoomi run his hands up and down.

"I don't understand," Atsumu chokes out, his voice sounding so broken and Kiyoomi feels his heart clench painfully amidst all the confusion. _'Why can't I remember anything?'_ Atsumu wants to ask. _'Please, just tell me what's happening. I just don't understand. Help me understand–'_

But his throat is dry, and his voice cracks when he tries to speak again. Atsumu falls further into Kiyoomi's chest, and Kiyoomi feels the tears running down Atsumu's cheeks, wet against his chest, before he sees them. Kiyoomi raises a hand to the base of Atsumu's neck, just the way Atsumu likes it, and wraps his other arm around his waist, keeping his hold gentle but firm enough all at the same time.

 _'I don't understand either,'_ Kiyoomi thinks, but doesn't say aloud. Kiyoomi doesn't get it — _why did Atsumu wake up so disoriented? why did he look at Kiyoomi so coldly, like a complete stranger?_ — but all he knows is that he has to be there for Atsumu. _He has to._

"Atsu, sweetheart," Kiyoomi coos, and despite his attempts at keeping his voice steady, he cannot help the slight tremble at the heart-breaking sight of Atsumu's body wracking heavily against him as he sobs silently. "You're okay, I've got you. Can you breathe with me, please?"

Kiyoomi remembers exactly what to do to get him to get Atsumu to calm down, as he presses gently on the back of Atsumu's neck, his other hand drawing small circles on the side of his waist, voice quiet but reassuring as he coaxes Atsumu to breathe in deeply through his nose, hold it, release it slowly and repeat, until he's breathing normally again, seemingly much calmer as he starts to relax into Kiyoomi's arms. Halfway through, Atsumu brings his hand to his arm again, the skin raw and red from the incessant itching, but Kiyoomi catches the movement and carefully intertwines his fingers with Atsumu's, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"There you go," Kiyoomi whispers softly when Atsumu returns the squeeze. His hands were trembling, and the squeeze was much softer than Kiyoomi's, but it meant all the same to Kiyoomi; slowly but surely, Atsumu was coming back to him. Kiyoomi cranes his neck down to press a light kiss onto Atsumu's temple, feeling slightly calmer himself. "You're doing great, Atsu. Just like that, sweetheart."

After a few minutes of Kiyoomi holding Atsumu close, keeping him grounded, Atsumu's hands finally stopped twitching, and he slowly brought his head up from Kiyoomi's chest.

Atsumu's eyes were puffy and red, and his cheeks were stained with tears. He took a moment to look around the room, to remind himself where he was, before looking back at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi watches Atsumu's expression carefully, peering into hazel eyes that were left unguarded and brimming with emotion. Kiyoomi's breath catches in his throat.

"Kiyoomi," Atsumu breathes out, and Kiyoomi almost, almost misses it, but he is immediately swept away by the relief that washes over him. _He remembers me._ "Omi. _Omi-omi."_ _God,_ Kiyoomi has never been happier to hear that stupid, silly nickname fall from Atsumu's lips.

"Hey, darling," Kiyoomi murmurs quietly, feeling his heart seize in his chest. "Atsumu," Kiyoomi lets the name slip out from between his lips in a soft sigh, before he tightens his grip around Atsumu, bringing him impossibly closer.

 _'We're talking about this later,'_ Kiyoomi thinks, but frankly, after everything that had just transpired in the past fifteen minutes or so, all he wants to do is cuddle with Atsumu, so instead of asking Atsumu the questions floating around in his head, he nudges the blonde towards the pillows.

Atsumu's face is immediately buried in Kiyoomi's chest again, and Kiyoomi automatically wraps his arms around Atsumu in a warm embrace. Inevitably, they slot into the other's arms easily, comfortably and ever-so-perfectly as they piece themselves back together again after the ordeal and _finally,_ some semblance of normality is retained this morning.

They don't fall asleep, but stay awake, with Atsumu listening to the comforting thrum of Kiyoomi's heartbeat and Kiyoomi carefully carding his fingers through a head of soft, bleach-blonde hair.

In a few minutes, when Kiyoomi's thoughts start to drift to everything that had happened that morning, his hands stop. He finds himself unable to name or even vaguely explain what happened, but wonders how this would change them, their relationship. Kiyoomi feels Atsumu shift in his arms, and looks back only to see Atsumu looking back up at him. Wordlessly, Atsumu wriggles until his face is in front of Kiyoomi's, and he carefully presses a kiss into the twin moles dotted on Kiyoomi's forehead, right above his brow.

Kiyoomi lets Atsumu adjust their position, until it is Atsumu who is now wrapping his arms around him and Kiyoomi's face buried into the crook of the blonde's neck. He immediately understands that Atsumu was trying to comfort him, trying to assure him that everything was okay — _just as Kiyoomi had done for him moments ago._

 _'That's so stupid,'_ Kiyoomi thinks drily about the way Atsumu placed him and the wreck of emotions he was facing internally first, before his own, as if Atsumu hadn't just lost his memories momentarily and had a full-fledged panic attack.

Kiyoomi thinks fondly about Atsumu, _his dear Atsumu,_ who had always cared more about Kiyoomi and his feelings than whatever shitstorm Atsumu himself was facing, who had always stayed so warm and considerate and loving, without fail and unconditionally. _'That's so annoying.'_ Kiyoomi wants to cry and laugh at the same time.

Kiyomi hears the rustling of the sheets, and he feels Atsumu's hand reaching for his, intertwining their fingers together in a way that was so comfortingly familiar. It's when Atsumu gives his hand a tight, reassuring squeeze that Kiyoomi feels his vision get blurry with tears.

Kiyoomi finally lets the tears fall. Atsumu's hold tightens around him, and Kiyoomi felt so safe, so content in that moment that he simply can't bring himself to feel frustrated about anything at all. Kiyoomi returns the squeeze, and thinks, 

_'God, I love him.'_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated ><  
> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
